Old
by Marorin5
Summary: Chi-Chi believes that she is getting old, but Goku is determined to try to show her otherwise. Requested by Charismatic Beauty. Goku/Chi-Chi. R&R!


**Hello readers!**

**Once again, **_Charismatic Beauty _**has asked me to write her a one-shot. It is about Goku and Chi-Chi, and they are my favorite couple, so how could I say no? xD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, there would've been more GCC scenes! xD**

**By the way, this is rated M for a reason. You have been warned! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He had been watching her for a while.

Watching her as she washed the many dishes that they recently used for they dinner. It was a habit he had had for years—watching the pretty woman as she skillfully and patiently washed all the dishes that were used in a nice huge feast. He loved watching her. However, this time, something was not… _right_.

She did not seem… happy. In fact, she seemed tired and sad. He frowned. He hated to see her sad. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted to _make _her happy. But, he could not make her feel happy, if he did not know what was wrong with her. He was awfully naïve for someone his age, yes. But, he did know his wife, and he could notice when something was bothering her. Naïve or not, he knew his wife. And he wanted to make her feel better.

"Chi-Chi…" her name slipped from his lips, interrupting the silence that was taking place in the house, and then he asked, "…are you okay?"

"I am," Chi-Chi replied, after a slight hesitation. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Her husband, however, was not fooled. He did not believe what she said. He could see it in her eyes—she was lying.

"I don't believe it," the handsome man said, before standing up, walking towards her, and putting a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Chi-Chi. You know you can tell me anythin'. What's wrong?"

Chi-Chi turned around to face her husband. He was taller than her, and he was still, after all those years, pretty handsome. In fact, he still looked like he did twenty years ago! Maybe even more handsome than before! That thick, spiky, black hair and those deep, black eyes. That tough skin, those beautiful, defined muscles. He was definitely one sexy man and she knew many young women would want to have him as their own husband. If somebody tried to guess her husband's age, they would probably bet that he was twenty years younger than what he really was! It was not fair. _'Damned Saiyans and their inability to age.' _"There's nothing wrong, Goku. I'm fine."

"You're not." He put both of his hands on her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes. "I know you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Chi-Chi said, looking to her side in order not to look into his piercing eyes.

Goku was surprised. _'Oh, man, this is serious.' _If Chi-Chi did not want to talk about it, then something was _really _bothering her. _'But how come she doesn't wanna tell me? Doesn't she trust me enough?' _That was a thought that brought some pain into the heart of the mighty Saiyan. He let go of Chi-Chi's shoulders. "Okay. If you say so…" _'I really need to find out what's wrong.'_

The silence following was so awkward; Chi-Chi just had the need to break it. "I'm gonna finish with the dishes now."

"Okay. I'll just… train a little."

Chi-Chi just nodded. "Fine." She did not exactly like her husband leaving her to train, but if he stayed, things would have probably stayed awkward. It was better this way. Besides, with Goku gone, she would not begin comparing their looks and how much they aged—or, in Goku's case, how much he has not aged—over the years. _'It must be great to be a Saiyan—never aging…' _But she was not a Saiyan like her husband. She was a human, and like all humans, she began to age already, while her gorgeous alien husband still looked as young and handsome as always. _'It really is not fair…' _

* * *

Goku had not really gone to train. Well, he did train, but his mind was somewhere else. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what was bothering his pretty little wife enough for her to not want to tell him her problems. What could it be? What was the problem that made Chi-Chi feel so sad and tired? There had to be a reason. He saw it in her eyes. But what?

_'Women,' _Goku thought. He could never understand them. It was impossible. Although he hoped he could, because if he did, he would know what was going on with Chi-Chi. _'I know something's botherin' her, but what?' _No matter what, he could not seem to figure out what was bothering his little wife. It was really worrying her. He glanced to the stars that shinned in the dark sky. He was determined to find out what was wrong with his wife. _'I have to find out what's wrong.' _

* * *

After getting dressed in her nightgown, Chi-Chi sat in front of her mirror in her and Goku's room and started brushing her hair. While brushing her hair, she noticed something almost immediately.

She had some few wrinkles on her face.

That alone was depressing enough for her to want to cry. After all, wrinkles meant people were getting older. She did not want to get older. But, just because she did not want to, it did not mean it would not happen. She tried to distract herself for the terrible truth by continuing brushing her hair, but, while she did that, she realized another thing.

Her hair did not have that silky glow it once had.

No. It did not have it anymore. Now, her hair was… dull. _Old. _

She had always liked her hair. It was long, beautiful and silky. Bulma had recommended her to cut it, because long hair could be a bother, especially when doing housework. However, Chi-Chi knew her husband loved her long hair, and for that reason, she refused to cut it.

But that was when her hair was pretty. That was when she had been young. Now, she did not think her hair was as beautiful as before. Maybe it was not even worth it to have it long. After all, why would Goku like such dull hair?

Her thoughts immediately centered in her husband. _'Goku still looks drop-dead gorgeous, while I'm just an old hag. I don't even know why he is still with me anymore.' _It did not really make sense. What would Goku stay with her? There _had _to be a reason—a charm of hers—that made the powerful Super Saiyan Son Goku love her and stay with her for all those years, even if she looked much, _much _older than him. There just _had _to be. _'But what if there isn't? Goku may be staying with me just because we're married and he's a man of honor. He wouldn't cheat on me, because that's not what married people are supposed to do. Maybe, maybe the reason he hasn't gone to look for another woman is because he's given his word that he'd be loyal to me. I'm getting so old—too old for him. Maybe he doesn't want _me_ anymore!' _

That thought broke her, and tears began to fall from her eyes. She put down her brush, and buried her face into her hands. She began to sob, her hurtful thoughts making her cry all the more. She did not care she was sobbing so loudly. After all, she was the only one in the house. Gohan had a family of his own now—a pretty wife and a beautiful daughter—and he lived in a house right next to theirs. Goten was a seventeen year old teenager, and he went to spend the night with his life-long best friend, Trunks, at Capsule Corporation. Maybe they were even partying. But, then again, they were young—unlike her. And Goku, he was somewhere training. _'Probably to get away from me.' _She began sobbing much louder.

* * *

When he arrived to the house, he went directly to his room, where he sensed his wife was. But what he did not expect when entering their shared room was to hear her soft sobs. Worry and alarm invaded his body and mind immediately. "Chi-Chi!" Goku rushed to his wife's side. "What's wrong?"

"Go away, Goku…" Chi-Chi sobbed. She did not want her husband to see her like this! "Just go away…"

Goku was really getting tired with his wife's cold demeanor. She was being more distant with him, and the fact that he did not know why made it really frustrating. "Chi-Chi," Goku began, taking hold of his wife shoulders and turning her body to him, his voice serious. "What's bothering you? Tell me, please…" Chi-Chi did not respond and did not even see him in the eye yet. "Come on, Cheech. You can tell me what's wrong. I wanna help you. I hate seeing you so sad, and I definitely _hate _to see you cry." He put his hand on her cheeks and forced her head so she could look at him. "I love you, Chi. I'd do anything to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's bothering you."

Chi-Chi felt her heart beat faster and she suddenly felt a warm sensation inside her. How he still made her feel that way after all those years, she did not know. "Goku…" She realized that she had to tell him the truth. He was her husband. She should not keep things from him. "The thing is that I… I…" She struggled to continue and sighed. "I'm getting old…" she finally confessed. "You still look as young and handsome as ever, while I look like an old lady. I'm not even beautiful anymore…"

"Hey, that's not true," Goku soothed, gazing into his wife's eyes. "You're beautiful no matter what."

"That's not true!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You're just saying that to comfort me. I'm not beautiful. Stop lying!"

_'Man, she is so stubborn…' _But that was one of the reasons he ended up falling in love with her in the first place. "Chi, you are beautiful. I'm not lying. You really are. You're beautiful _to me_."

The way he said it made her believe in her husband's words. "Do you really think so?" She smiled despite her tears when she saw him nod. "Oh, Goku…" She buried her face into his chest and began sobbing again. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Cheech," Goku replied, rubbing his wife's back. Then, he lifted her face to place his lips on hers.

The kiss was passionate and loving. It told Chi-Chi that Goku's feelings for her were real and he really did think she was beautiful. That, of course, made her very happy. They continued kissing each other, but their hands began to get restless as they caressed the other's body. Chi-Chi slowly moved her hands across Goku's hard, toned chest; his skin smooth and warm. She quickly became annoyed by the interference of Goku's shirt, and she quickly began to undo it so her husband's gorgeous chest could be exposed to her.

She began planting butterfly kisses all over his chest and stomach, going lower and lower. But, as soon as she reached the part where Goku_ wanted_ to be touched, making her husband to groan in protest. She quickly kissed his lips again. As they kisses became more heated and passionate, they quickly got rid of their clothes. They wanted to touch each other, _feel_ each other. So, not too long later, they were both naked and lying on their shared bed.

They continued kissing, their hands roaming on the other's body with no stopping. Goku's hands found Chi-Chi's breasts and began to play with them. He had always liked to play with them, but feeling them in his hands just was not enough, so he separated his lips from Chi-Chi's to go and attack one of her nipples. He played with one while his hand cupped her other breast, and once he decided one breast had equal attention, he went to play with the other.

Chi-Chi honestly felt very happy to know her husband still thought she was beautiful and sexually appealing. She really was happy about it. And he was not the only one who had missed making love, because she did too. "Goku… I want you to take me now." And as soon as she said that, her husband took her to a whole new world that only she and her husband could go together whenever they made love.

After their climax, Goku kissed and lightly nipped his wife's neck. It honestly surprised him that she thought she was old and ugly. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and she needed to know that. "You're the prettiest woman to me, Chi," he whispered against her neck. "Don't you doubt it."

Chi-Chi smiled. She was feeling sleepy, but she was still awake enough to hear her husband's words. "I won't… never again…"

And then she fell asleep in her husband's arms, knowing that no matter what people said, she would always be beautiful to him.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Tah-dah! There is it! Yay! :D **

**I hope you all liked this! Especially you, **_Charismatic Beauty_**! I really hope this was up to your expectations. :3**

**Please review! Any feedback would be appreciated. Until next time! **


End file.
